


stay by my side

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and seungyoun is a little dumb but we love him anyway, bodyguard yohan, seungwoo is seungyouns manager and bff, woodz, yohan gets compared to a puppy probably too many times, yohan very briefly gets to show off his taekwondo skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: When Seungyoun's manager forces him to get a bodyguard, the last thing he expects is the adorable, puppy-like man who shows up at his door.Yohan may keep him safe from overzealous fans and aggressive paparazzi, but Seungyoun is still defenseless against his ever-growing feelings.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	stay by my side

Seungyoun is awoken by the sound of a knock on the door. At first he tries to ignore it, but after a few moments, the knocks resume again and he forces himself out of bed.

If he weren’t so tired, maybe he would have been more suspicious of why someone would be at his home. Seungwoo, his manager, knows the passcode and always lets himself in whenever he comes over. In fact, it’s a bit strange to be getting a visitor out of nowhere and though he doesn’t like to refer to himself as such, he is technically a celebrity. He should probably be more concerned.

In his defense, he hasn’t had any coffee yet and his head is still groggy with sleep. Without even trying to check who’s on the other side, he swings open the door to be greeted by an unfamiliar face.

A rather cute face, he thinks, as his sleepiness slowly starts to clear away and everything comes back into focus. Suddenly, Seungyoun realizes that he probably looks extremely disheveled, not having bothered to even glance at a mirror to check his appearance before answering the door. Once again, probably not the brightest move for a public figure.

“Cho Seungyoun-ssi?” the stranger asks.

“Yes, that’s me,” he answers. “Um, did you need something?”

“I’m Kim Yohan, your new bodyguard. I was told to come in starting today.”

“You’re my new bodyguard?” Seungyoun exclaims, eyes widening in shock.

“Yes, is there a problem?” he asks. His eyebrows furrow in worry and Seungyoun immediately feels apologetic.

“No! There’s no problem!” he cries, probably a little bit too intensely. “It’s just, well, you seem too cute to be a bodyguard.”

“C-cute?”

“Yeah! Like a puppy!”

Yohan coughs into his elbow to hide his embarrassment, averting his gaze to the ground briefly, before turning back to Seungyoun. “I can assure you that I’m more than qualified. I’ve been practicing taekwondo since I was young.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t. I just—my brain is not working yet—I just woke up.”

“That’s okay,” he giggles. Even half-asleep, Seungyoun can’t ignore how _adorable_ that is.

Noticing that they’re still awkwardly standing in the doorway, Seungyoun steps aside and gestures for the other to come in. “Sorry, I should’ve invited you in earlier.”

“It’s okay, Seungyoun-ssi. But did you not know that I was coming? I spoke with your manager about it.”

Seungyoun vaguely remembers Seungwoo telling him about getting him a bodyguard, but he had completely tuned him out, brushing it off as more nagging. He didn’t think he would actually go through with it, and yet, here Yohan is.

“Sorry, I guess I forgot,” Seungyoun explains.

“Wait, did you just open the door for someone random even when you weren’t expecting anyone?”

“Yes?”

“That’s dangerous!” Yohan scolds, making Seungyoun feel small all of a sudden.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You’re a celebrity, Seungyoun-ssi. Now, I understand what your manager meant about you.”

“What did Seungwoo-hyung say about me? And ‘Seungyoun-ssi’ sounds too formal, don’t call me that.”

“He just said that you’re not nearly careful enough which is why he felt the need to hire you a bodyguard.”

“Humph,” Seungyoun pouts. “Seungwoo-hyung just nags too much.”

“I mean, I know we just met, but I think he’s right.”

“Yohannie, how could you betray me like this?”

“Y-yohannie?” he stutters and Seungyoun wonders if he’s being too much. Even though they just met, Yohan is just too cute and Seungyoun is struggling to resist being playful with him.

“Sorry, does it make you uncomfortable if I call you that?”

“No, I guess it’s fine. I was just surprised.”

“In that case, get used to it! If you’re gonna be my bodyguard, then we’ll be spending a lot of time together. We should be comfortable with each other!”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good point.” After a moment of pause, he adds a timid, “Hyung,” as if testing it out. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but Seungyoun feels the word tug at his heartstrings regardless, shooting the younger a bright smile in return.

Even though he hasn’t had his morning coffee yet, the small smile Yohan grants him is enough for Seungyoun to conclude that the day is off to a pretty good start.

* * *

Being between comebacks, Seungyoun hasn’t had many official schedules, instead focusing on preparing for his next album. Still, he has a magazine photo shoot today, which he’s reminded of by the loud alarm that rudely pulls him from his slumber.

Without opening his eyes, he blindly reaches over to his nightstand and presses the snooze button, wanting to savor just another five minutes of sleep.

The relief, however, doesn’t last very long because not a moment later, his phone starts ringing again, this time notifying him of an incoming call. He has half a mind to throw it across the room just to stop the droning sound, but he knows the repercussions of that would be much worse.

With a groan, he retrieves his phone and answers the call groggily, “Hello?”

“Are you awake yet?” Seungwoo asks.

“Mmhmm,” he answers sleepily, eyes falling closed once more.

“It doesn’t sound like it.” Seungyoun can imagine how Seungwoo is probably rolling his eyes at him even if he’s not there in person.

“I won’t be late, stop nagging.” Sighing, he reluctantly tosses his blankets aside and pulls himself up.

“Yohan’s picking you up from your place, so be ready. I’m hanging up.”

At the mention of Yohan, Seungyoun feels his mind clear up slightly. He had almost forgotten that today would be Yohan’s first official day on the job after having come over to introduce himself a week ago, but suddenly, he feels a little bit more motivated to get out of bed.

Normally, he wouldn’t even bother wearing anything nice or doing anything to his hair since he knows the stylists will give him a complete makeover anyway, but for some reason, he feels the need to look at least somewhat presentable. He brushes his hair a few more times than is probably necessary, just for good measure, double and triple checking his appearance in the mirror.

Glancing at the time, he thinks Yohan should be arriving soon. Not having time to make a more substantial breakfast, he settles on just pouring himself a bowl of cereal. It’s not an ideal source of energy for a long day of being ordered around by a photographer and manhandled by stylists, but it’ll have to do.

When he finally hears a knock on the door, he practically jumps up from his seat. Seungyoun doesn’t know exactly why he’s so nervous, but he can’t escape the feeling of being slightly on edge. He runs to the door, not wanting to make Yohan wait, and almost trips over his own feet in the process.

After quickly collecting himself, he opens the door to reveal Yohan, smiling as brightly as ever.

“Good morning, Seungyoun-hyung,” he greets cheerfully.

“Good morning, Yohan.” Seungyoun steps aside to let the younger inside for a moment. “You seem awfully energetic for 6AM in the morning.”

“I guess I’m excited. First day on the job and all.”

“All I have today is a photoshoot. I’m not sure how exciting it’ll be.”

“That’s okay, hyung,” Yohan laughs. “This is all pretty new to me, so I’m sure I’ll be entertained regardless.”

“Have you never done this before?” Seungyoun realizes that he never actually got a chance to see Yohan’s resume since Seungwoo had gone and hired him without waiting to get his approval, but he assumed that Yohan would’ve had at least some experience to be chosen as the most qualified candidate.

“No, this is my first job as a bodyguard,” Yohan admits sheepishly, before quickly adding, “But I’m confident in my ability!”

“Wait, I didn’t mean to make it seem like I doubted you. I’m sorry. I was just curious.”

“It’s okay, hyung. You have a right to doubt me. I was only able to get recommended because I’m friends with Seungwoo-ssi’s boyfriend.”

“You know Wooseokie?”

“Yeah, Wooseok-hyung and I are close and he knew I was struggling, so he got me an interview to help me out. But I swear that was the extent of his help!”

Seungyoun knows he’s telling the truth because he trusts Seungwoo and knows that he wouldn’t have made his decision without being fully confident in it, but in addition to that, his gut tells him to trust Yohan’s sincerity. Maybe it’s his innocent, puppy-like eyes that make him feel this way, but even though they haven’t known each other for long, a part of Seungyoun just _knows_ that he can trust him.

Still, there is something that bothers him about what Yohan said. “Struggling?”

Yohan falters for a second, a flicker of what appears to be sadness flashing across his features. “I was a taekwondo athlete. I trained for it my whole life, but I had to stop because of an injury.”

“I’m so sorry.” Seungyoun can’t even imagine what that must feel like and he doesn’t know what to say. All he knows is that, in the short time he’s known Yohan, the younger has always carried a bright puppy-like energy and he hates that he’s had to go through something so difficult.

“Thank you, hyung, but it’s okay. I had a hard time for a while because I couldn’t figure out what to do with myself after it happened, but Wooseok-hyung was one of the people who helped me through it.” Yohan pauses, looking up at Seungyoun as a small smile returns to his face. “And now I’m here.”

“I’m glad you are.” And Seungyoun genuinely is. Sure, he hadn’t really seen the need for a bodyguard when Seungwoo first suggested it, but now he’s grateful for it, if only for the knowledge that the job is of help to Yohan.

“Ah, but we should probably leave soon or we’re gonna be late. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute and we can head out.”

The drive to the studio is quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Seungyoun gives Yohan a rundown of what the day will probably look like so he knows what to expect, but can’t think of much else to say. Instead, he lets music fill the gaps, putting on his favorite playlist. Yohan absentmindedly moves his head along to the rhythm of certain songs and Seungyoun makes a mental note to himself which ones he seems to enjoy more. Not that he’s thinking about making a tailored playlist just for him. (He won’t admit it, but he already has more than a few song ideas lined up in his head.)

When they reach the studio, Seungwoo is already there waiting for them, with coffee prepared for both of them. Seungyoun accepts his gratefully, immediately taking a sip.

“You’re the best, hyung!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungwoo says with a roll of his eyes. “You made it just on time, but you were cutting it close.”

“Sorry, it was my fault,” Yohan interjects, looking apologetic.

Seungwoo’s gaze softens, which is understandable considering how much Yohan resembles a kicked puppy. Seungyoun would bet his entire career that no one would be able to stay mad at that.

“It’s okay, it’s still your first day and you still made it. Just make sure to be careful in the future.”

Seungyoun considers correcting him, because it really isn’t Yohan’s fault at all, but he knows Seungwoo probably won’t be quite as lenient with him. He decides to use it to his advantage just this once, mentally reminding himself that he owes Yohan a favor for sparing him from his manager’s nagging.

The stylist quickly gets started on Seungyoun’s hair, curling the ends slightly to give it a fluffier texture. Soon after, the makeup artist steps in, using a pink-toned color palette to complete the overall softness of the look. The outfits he’s given consist of warm-toned sweaters that scream coziness.

As he enters the set for the first part of the shoot, he notices Yohan watching from the side. The younger looks around, eyes darting around the whole room and seeming fascinated by everything. Seungyoun chuckles to himself, unable to contain how cute he finds it. He really is like a puppy, eager to explore a new environment.

Seungyoun is only snapped out of it by the sound of the shutter, suddenly realizing that he’s still in the middle of working. He turns his attention back to the photographer, glad that his momentary lapse of focus went unnoticed.

After striking a few more poses, the photographer dismisses him and he gets ready for the next look. Still, he’s able to catch a glimpse at how some of the photos came out and Seungyoun is pretty satisfied with the results. One shot in particular catches his eye.

He’s staring somewhere off-camera in the photo, but it’s clear that his gaze is full of softness and adoration. It was taken when he was distracted by Yohan.

Quickly shaking those thoughts out of his head, he tries not to dwell on it much. Instead, he opts to go back into the dressing room as he waits for the stylists.

This time, the concept is more of a chic look. In contrast to the warm, pink tones of the last look, it utilizes cool colors to give an overall darker image. The hair stylist uses a bit of gel to push his hair back, most the fringe that had previously fallen across his forehead now slicked back to reveal it instead.

From the corner of his eye, Seungyoun thinks he notices Yohan staring and it makes him a bit fidgety for some reason, though he can’t place why. When the stylist instructs him to undo the top few buttons of his shirt, revealing part of his chest, he finds himself glancing over to Yohan to see if he’s watching.

Their eyes meet briefly, but Yohan quickly averts his gaze, craning his neck in the opposite direction. Still, Seungyoun finds himself feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. It’s not like it’s his first time doing this and he’s long since gotten used to the gaze of countless people focused solely on him, but somehow this is different.

Nevertheless, Seungyoun knows he has to remain professional above all else, so he pushes those thoughts aside and tries out a new pose, satisfied when he hears the repeated click of the camera shutter.

He just hopes the bright studio lights are enough to drown out the soft blush he feels gathering on his cheeks.

* * *

If Seungyoun starts dozing off on the car ride home, he doesn’t think anyone can be mad at him for it. It’s a little past midnight, but he’s been working almost nonstop since 6AM with a magazine interview early in the morning as well as filming a new commercial until now. Still, he feels bad for being unable to resist the sleepiness since Yohan has been up for just as long, but doesn’t even have the luxury to doze off since he’s been tasked with driving Seungyoun home.

“Hyung, we’re here,” Yohan calls, pulling Seungyoun from his drowsy state with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hmm,” he mumbles sleepily.

Yohan chuckles fondly. “If you’re gonna make me carry you up to your apartment, then I think I deserve a raise.”

“No!” Seungyoun cries, a little bit too forcefully. “I mean, um, I’m awake now. I can walk by myself.”

Just the thought of Yohan carrying him makes him flustered, though he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. They’re close friends and it really shouldn’t matter to him as much as it does, but he’s too tired to fully think it through.

“Okay, if you say so, hyung.”

It had been drizzling throughout the day, but it seems like luck is not on their side because the rain seems to get stronger by tenfold as soon as they step out of the car. The walk from the parking lot to the front entrance isn’t far, but it’s pouring hard enough that it’s still more than enough time for both of them to become fully soaked.

Needless to say, getting drenched acts as a pretty effective wake up call and Seungyoun’s drowsiness is washed away. Literally.

“I _can_ still give you a raise though,” Seungyoun says as they walk into the building, suddenly feeling bad that he’s dragged Yohan through the pouring rain too after an already exhausting day. After all, Yohan has been doing a great job since he started and he would be more than happy to grant that request. He genuinely thinks he deserves it.

“I was just joking, hyung.”

“Are you sure? It’s really not a big deal. You do a lot for me and I really appreciate it.”

“I’m sure, hyung. You pay me a lot as it is. I’m happy as long as I can continue helping you.”

“If you say so,” Seungyoun relents, albeit hesitantly, as they reach the elevator. No matter how late his schedules go or how exhausted they both are, Yohan always insists on walking him right to his door, only satisfied when he sees with his own two eyes that he’s safely inside.

As he enters his passcode, he hears the aggressive pitter patter of raindrops from outside and out of the corner of his eye, sees a strike of lightning from the window at the end of the hallway.

He steps inside, only to find that Yohan isn’t following him and he sends him a questioning glance. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to go inside so I can go home?”

“You’re not going anywhere like that!” Seungyoun scolds, grabbing Yohan’s hand and dragging him inside. Startled, the younger stumbles slightly, falling against Seungyoun’s chest.

“Sorry!” Yohan shouts, quickly taking a step back. Seungyoun tries not to be hurt by how appalled Yohan was by the slightest physical contact with him.

“No, I’m sorry. It was my fault,” Seungyoun says. “But you should at least borrow a change of clothes and an umbrella. You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those.”

“Seungyoun-hyung, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t argue with me! As your employer, I’m giving you an order!”

“That’s not fair! You can’t use that against me!”

“I can and I will,” Seungyoun retorts, childishly sticking his tongue out at him. “Now, come he—”

He’s cut off by a sudden roar of thunder that rips through the quiet of the apartment. Looking over, he sees that he’s not the only one who was started, Yohan also flincing at the sound.

Seungyoun walks over to the window and pulls the curtains aside slightly to reveal the raging storm, clouds appearing more ominous than ever.

“Yohan-ah, maybe you shouldn’t go back today.”

“What?”

“It’s dangerous to drive in this weather! You can just stay the night.”

“No, I can’t ask that much of you.”

“You’re not. I’m offering—no, I’m _insisting._ ”

“But still—”

“Fine. What if I told you that, as my bodyguard, you need to protect me from the storm?”

Yohan finally loosens up at that, chuckling lightly. “I didn’t realize that was part of my job description, hyung. I’m not sure what exactly I can do to fend off mother nature.”

Seungyoun takes a step towards him, gently taking his hand. “Just stay,” he says, voice soft.

Yohan stares back at him for a second, eyes clouded with something that Seungyoun can’t quite decipher before it disappears completely. “Okay,” he whispers. “I’ll stay.”

Seungyoun smiles in satisfaction from his victory and pulls Yohan along. “Come on, we’re still drenched.”

Grabbing a few towels and two pairs of pajamas, he hands one set to Yohan for him to change into. After both of them get changed, Yohan walks out into the living room and settles down on the couch, causing Seungyoun to follow him in confusion.

“Yohan, what are you doing?”

“Getting ready to sleep? I’m tired, hyung.”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“Um, would you rather I sleep on the floor?”

“No, you idiot! You’re sleeping with me,” Seungyoun says, before realizing the implications of those words and starts coughing, face heating up. “I mean, my bed is huge. There’s more than enough room.”

“Seungyoun-hyung, I can’t do that. I’m already intruding enough as it is. Besides, your couch is probably more comfortably than my actual bed anyway.”

“What? Do you need a new bed? Sleep is important, Yohan!”

“ _Hyung,_ my bed is perfectly fine and so is the couch.”

“Don’t make me pull the employer card again,” Seungyoun threatens.

Yohan sighs, knowing this is a battle he can’t win. “Hyung, that’s not fair,” he whines.

“Well, sometimes life isn’t fair,” Seungyoun retorts. “And stop acting like I’m the bad guy! I’m literally just trying to get you to sleep in a proper bed.”

Yohan rolls his eye at him, “You just don’t get it, hyung.”

Seungyoun stares back at him confused. “What don’t I get?”

“Forget it. It’s not important,” Yohan sighs.

Despite wanting to pry a bit more, Seungyoun knows they’re both tired and something about Yohan’s demeanor tells him he won’t get any answers regardless of how hard he tries, so he lets it go.

Seungyoun wasn’t exaggerating when he said his bed was huge. He’s not usually one to indulge in luxuries, but he considers sleep to be pretty important to him, so his bed was the one thing he really splurged on when he moved in. Admittedly, he usually doesn’t have much use for all the extra space, sometimes filling it with stuffed animals gifted to him by fans, but now he’s grateful for it more than ever.

As he and Yohan settle on opposite ends of the bed, it’s large enough that there’s a clear divide between them. For a second, Seungyoun feels a bit of disappointment at that, imagining how it would feel to be able to wrap his arms around him and cuddle him to sleep, but he dismisses that thought as quickly as it comes. That’s weird. Yohan is his close friend and bodyguard and he definitely shouldn’t be thinking of him like that. In the end, Seungyoun brushes it off as being lonely, the celebrity life not allowing him much freedom in the dating department, and concluding that it doesn’t really mean anything.

Nevertheless, he’s more than aware of Yohan’s presence and it puts him slightly on edge, heart beating a little faster than normal. He feels a slight dip in the mattress from where Yohan lays and can hear the sounds of his soft breathing. Seungyoun can’t remember the last time anyone other than himself has been in his bed and he attributes his unease purely to the unfamiliarity of it. It’s just because its new. (And not at all because it’s Yohan.)

If he somehow entangles himself with Yohan at some point during the night, he blames it on the fact that the room is cold and Yohan’s body is warm against his. He would argue that he must have been naturally drawn to such a convenient heat source in such close proximity.

Luckily for him though, he doesn’t have to prove that to anyone. He wakes up first and carefully removes himself so as not to wake Yohan. Rolling over, back facing the younger, he pretends as if nothing happened.

It might even have been believable, if not for the bright blush spread across his face and the sound of his racing heartbeat.

* * *

Preparing for his upcoming album has been tough, the choreography faster and more intricate than ever before. He always wants to show his best side to his fans and continue to give them better performances, but that doesn’t mean it’s not taking a toll on his body.

He collapses onto the ground of the practice room after running through the song one last time. Yohan nudges him slightly, pushing a water bottle in his direction, which he gratefully accepts and proceeds to empty half of its contents in a single gulp.

“The dance is really good, hyung,” Yohan compliments, joining him on the floor.

“Thanks, Yohannie. Sorry you had to sit through all that. You’re probably sick of hearing it now right?” Seungyoun had told Yohan there was no need to accompany him today since it was just a trip to the dance studio, but Yohan had insisted on bringing him and staying the entire time. Despite the younger’s assurances that he wanted to, Seungyoun can’t help but feel a bit guilty.

“No, it’s a really good song. I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of it.”

“You might regret those words. Once promotions officially start, you’re gonna be hearing it so often you’ll memorize all the words. You might even learn the dance from watching it so much.”

“I don’t know about that, hyung. I’ve never learned to dance.”

“I’ll teach you!” Seungyoun suggests enthusiastically, before the energy drains out of him once more. “Another day though because I think I might collapse if I run it again today.”

“Yeah, you should definitely rest, hyung. Besides, I don’t think I would be very good.”

“You don’t know that until you try! Who knows? Maybe you're secretly a natural at being an idol and maybe I’m secretly a taekwondo prodigy.”

Yohan just laughs at him and Seungyoun is slightly offended by it. “Yah! You don’t think I could?”

“Sorry, hyung. It’s really not personal, but it’s not that easy.”

“How do I know you’re not just all talk? I’ve never actually seen you in action.” Realistically speaking, Seungyoun has no doubts about Yohan’s ability, but he can’t help but be curious nonetheless. It’s one thing to know about it and another thing entirely to see it with his own eyes.

“I mean, sometimes your fans are a bit enthusiastic, but I don’t think there’s anything that warrants me kicking anyone.”

“Could you though? If you wanted to, theoretically?”

“Seungyoun-hyung, I trained for ten years. Of course.”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“I wanna see your moves.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s open and spacious. You just spent the last few hours watching me, so now it’s my turn.”

Yohan looks like he wants to argue, but stands up anyway, quickly doing some stretches. Without any further warning, he does a kick straight upwards, his legs perfectly forming a 180 degree angle.

“Yohan, what the heck?”

“What?” he chuckles back. “This is just the basics.”

“You’re telling me _that_ is the basics? How are you even that flexible?”

Yohan scoffs. “Hyung, once again, I practiced for _ten years_.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s true,” Seungyoun says, more to himself than to Yohan, still trying to process what he just saw.

Meanwhile, Yohan seems to be amused at his reaction, a small smirk on his face. “Wanna see more?”

A moment later, Yohan does a jump spin that leads straight into a kick, reaching just as high as the first. Seungyoun just stares in awe.

Yohan is definitely overqualified for this job. Seungyoun imagines he’s probably strong enough to be some sort of crime-fighting superhero. In his head, he pictures Yohan chasing down a burglar and crushing him with just a single kick, simultaneously rescuing a kitten from a tree and saving a burning building while he’s at it.

Maybe it’s a little far-fetched, but after witnessing that, Seungyoun still thinks it’s plausible. He thinks Yohan could do _anything_.

Chuckling at Seungyoun’s speechlessness, Yohan sits down on the floor next to him once more. “Still think you could be a taekwondo prodigy?”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I ever said that. Yohan, you’re amazing.”

“You’re amazing too, Seungyoun-hyung! You can dance, sing, rap, compose, and probably another thousand things that I can’t do.”

“You don’t know that! You’ve never even tried!”

“If I’m good, maybe I’ll quit being your bodyguard and become an idol instead.” It’s a joke, but even just the thought of Yohan quitting makes Seungyoun troubled.

“No! Where else am I supposed to find a bodyguard like you?” he pouts.

“Relax, hyung. It was just a joke,” Yohan laughs. His gaze shifts to something softer, more sincere. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be. I’ll be your bodyguard for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Then, I’m keeping you forever.”

“Okay.”

“You definitely can’t go back on your word, okay? You promised!”

“Have a little more faith in me, hyung! I said okay!”

“Okay,” Seungyoun smiles. He’s gotten so used to having Yohan by his side all the time that he can’t imagine what life would be like without him. Even if it’s selfish, even if he knows Yohan could probably be out doing better things, Seungyoun wants to keep him to himself.

“Hyung, are you okay? You seem deep in thought.”

“I’m just tired, I think. But Yohan-ah?”

“Hm?”

“After this comeback, we have to go karaoke!”

“So you can judge my singing skills?”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Okay, hyung. Whatever you want,” he chuckles, a fond smile on his face.

It’s a sight that Seungyoun never wants to let go of.

* * *

Yohan had insisted on escorting Seungyoun to and from his studio when he told the younger he would be working on music today. As much as he tried to convince him that it wasn’t a big deal, Yohan wasn’t having it at all and Seungyoun was forced to yield.

Now, they’re back in Seungyoun’s apartment, both starving since he had lost track of time while adding finishing touches to one of the songs on the album, ever the perfectionist, and it’s well past dinnertime.

“Seungyoun-hyung, why is your fridge completely empty?”

Yohan’s tone is just the tiniest bit threatening, but Seungyoun is cautious nonetheless. “Um, I forgot to get groceries?” he replies nervously.

“Hyung, there’s literally _nothing_ in here. You don’t even have kimchi!”

“I’m sorry?”

Yohan sighs in exasperation. “What do you even eat normally?”

“I guess I usually just order food. Or if I’m on a diet, sometimes I just don’t eat.”

“That’s not healthy!” Yohan yells, clearly concerned. It makes Seungyoun feel guilty for making the younger worry so much.

Despite having just arrived, Yohan picks up his jacket and starts to gather his things. Seungyoun wonders if he’s so upset that he has to leave.

“Seungyoun-hyung, I’ll be right back,” Yohan announces. “I’m gonna run to the grocery store.”

“What?”

“You need to eat.”

“Wait, Yohan, I can’t just let you buy groceries for me.”

“And why is that?”

“That’s not your job! You’re my bodyguard, not some errand boy. You don’t have to do my chores for me.”

“My job is to ensure your safety and well-being. Not eating proper meals is definitely a threat to that and therefore, I’m going to buy you food and you can’t stop me.”

“Yohan,” Seungyoun whines. “At least let me go with you.”

“And risk someone recognizing you and getting surrounded by fans?” he scoffs. “Don’t worry, hyung. I won’t take long, I promise.”

Seungyoun hesitates, still not completely on board, but also knowing that Yohan won’t let him win. Sighing in resignation, he pulls out his wallet and hands his credit card to the younger. “Then, at least use my card.”

Yohan brushes him off. “It’s fine, hyung. It’s just a few groceries.”

“They’re _my_ groceries, so _I_ should be the one paying for them! It’s bad enough that you’re already going to the store for me, I can’t let you pay for them too!”

“Fine, if it makes you happy, I’ll take it,” he relents, taking the card from Seungyoun. “You make too big of a deal out of things.”

“I do not!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yohan says, already at the door before Seungyoun can get another word in. “Bye, hyung!”

Seungyoun scoffs at the closing door, still in disbelief at the scene that just played out. Yohan had insisted on walking him home from the studio, even though it was just a few blocks away, come into his apartment, proceeded to yell at him for his empty fridge, and then gone to buy him groceries.

Unsure of what to do after being so suddenly left alone, he ends up falling back on the couch and scrolling through his phone. He absentmindedly clicks through news articles, trying to keep up with what’s going on in the entertainment world, since he is technically a part of it.

Before he knows it, he hears the door click open as Yohan enters once again, multiple bags in tow.

“Why is there so much stuff? What did you even buy?” Seungyoun questions as he runs over to help the other man, clearly struggling with all the bags.

“It’s not my fault you literally had nothing to start with.”

As the two of them start to fill the fridge and put everything in its place, Yohan opens a few cupboards in search of something.

“Yohan, what are you doing?”

“Hyung, where do you keep your pots and stuff?”

“They’re in the cupboard above the stove,” he answers, before pausing. “Wait, why?”

“To make dinner?”

“You can’t cook for me!”

“Well, judging by the state of your fridge before I came, I definitely don’t trust you to cook anything, so that means I have to do it by default.”

“Yohan—“

“Don’t argue with me,” Yohan says, already starting to chop up the vegetables.

“Why are you so good at this?” Seungyoun questions, impressed by the younger’s knife skills. It’s clearly not the first time he’s cooking.

“I looked after my younger siblings growing up, so I’m good at taking care of people.”

“Are you insinuating that I need to be taken care of?”

“Yes,” he says pointedly, pushing Seungyoun to the side in order to grab a pan. “I wonder what your fans would think if they knew you were like this.”

“Shut up! I’m not that bad!”

Yohan doesn’t even bother with a response, opting instead to start sautéing the vegetables in the pan.

Seungyoun is still slightly sulky, but can’t help his curiosity and breaks the silence. “What are you making?”

“Just fried rice. I needed something quick.”

“You’re good at this.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Yohan chuckles. “I used to make it a lot for my sisters.”

“Thank you, Yohan-ah. I can’t remember the last time someone cooked for me.” It’s just an offhand comment, not meant to be sad, but the look Yohan gives him in response makes him feel comforted nonetheless.

“I’ll cook for you more often, hyung.”

“Wait, you don’t have to! This is definitely not part of your job description. In fact, I should probably pay you extra for today.”

“Seungyoun-hyung,” Yohan starts, putting setting down the spatula in his hand and turning to face him directly. The serious expression on his face makes Seungyoun nervous. “Do you think I’m doing this for money?”

“What?”

“I didn’t buy you groceries and offer to cook for you because I care about getting paid. I did it because I care about _you_.”

Seungyoun stares at him in shock, mind unable to process the full implication of those words. Before he even has a chance to get his thoughts in order, let alone think of an appropriate response, Yohan has turned his attention back to the food and Seungyoun silently watches.

The air is now tense and Seungyoun doesn’t know how to make it better. He directs Yohan to where the different things are in the kitchen when he asks and brings out bowls and utensils to set the table, but very few words are exchanged. It makes Seungyoun feel on edge.

Ever since meeting Yohan, he’s felt so comfortable around the younger. Maybe it’s the fact that he immediately associated him with an adorable puppy that made Seungyoun instantly open up to him, but now that the atmosphere has become like this, he doesn’t know how to feel.

“This is really good,” Seungyoun says, desperately trying to break the silence.

“I’m glad you like it, hyung.”

The reply is short and Yohan’s voice lacks its usual cheerful tone. The change in his demeanor is subtle, but to Seungyoun, it's glaringly obvious. He doesn’t know what exactly it was that he did, but it’s abundantly clear that something is wrong.

They finish eating quickly with no conversation to act as a buffer. Yohan tries to gather the dirty dishes, but Seungyoun stops him before he can.

“Wait! Let me do it,” Seungyoun says. “You’ve already done too much for me today.”

“Seungyoun-hyung, I already told you it wasn’t a big deal. I like doing things for you.”

“But still…”

Yohan takes the chance to grab the empty bowls from Seungyoun’s hands, despite protest from the older, and brings them over to the sink. “Since you’re so opposed to my help, I’ll just leave them in the sink for you to get to later.”

“I just feel bad.”

“And I’m telling you that it’s fine.” Yohan sighs. “If you need to go anywhere else today, just text me okay? I’ll get going for now.”

Yohan is already gathering his things as soon as the words are out of his mouth and Seungyoun scrambles to think of a way to stop him. He doesn’t want to let Yohan leave when things are so off between them.

“Wait, Yohan,” he calls. “I-is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Why would something be wrong?”

“I just—never mind. Sorry.”

“I’ll see you later, hyung,” Yohan says, shooting him what’s meant to be a small, reassuring smile as he leaves, but Seungyoun can tell that it’s not right.

Left alone once again, Seungyoun isn’t quite sure what to do, mind reeling with worry about what had upset Yohan so much. He hadn’t been that cold towards him even when they first met and he can’t help but feel that this means he messed up big time.

He settles on calling the one person who always ends up helping him through his issues.

“Seungwoo-hyungg,” he whines into the phone as soon as the other picks up.

“I thought you were working on music today?”

“I did! I was at the studio earlier.”

“Then, what’s up? Do you want me to come over?” Seungwoo’s known Seungyoun long enough to recognize when something is wrong, even from just a slight dip in his voice. He may be his manager, but first and foremost, he’s his best friend.

“Are you busy?”

“Seungyoun, my job is to manage you. When you don’t have work, I don’t either.”

“Oh. Right.”

Seungwoo chuckles. “You’re so dumb sometimes.”

“Hey! That’s not nice! I want a new manger,” he retorts petulantly.

“Good luck finding someone else who would deal with you.”

“Hyung, you’re being so mean to me today.”

“Do you want me to come over or not?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then, stop whining. I’m on my way.”

The call ends abruptly and Seungyoun is left to wait for Seungwoo to arrive. He doesn’t live far, so it shouldn’t be too long of a wait.

When Seungwoo lets himself into the apartment shortly after, Seungyoun’s not surprised. It’s a common occurrence, whether he’s coming in to check on Seungyoun for work or just to hang out.

“So what happened?” Seungwoo asks, without even a greeting to preface it.

“I think I made Yohan upset,” Seungyoun sighs.

“Yohan? Your bodyguard?”

“Yeah, who else?”

“I just didn’t realize you two had gotten so close.”

“I mean, we spend a lot of time together, wouldn’t it be weirder if we weren’t close?”

“You haven’t had many schedules lately though.”

“He said it’s part of his job to keep me safe even when I don’t have official schedules.”

“He did?”

“Were you not the one who asked him to?”

“No, I’ve never specified anything to him outside of your official schedules.”

Seungyoun is confused. Yohan had taken it upon himself to make sure Seungyoun was never alone in public, claiming that it was part of his duty as his bodyguard. But if Seungwoo, the one who had technically hired him, wasn’t aware of this, then why would Yohan go through all that trouble? Why did Yohan spend all that extra time and go through so much trouble just for him if not for it being part of the job?

Seungwoo seems to recognize his inner turmoil and prompts him with another question instead. “So what happened today, then?”

“I told him I was going to the studio to work on a song and he insisted on taking me there and back. And then when we got back here, he yelled at me for not having anything in the fridge and went to buy me groceries.”

“He went grocery shopping for you too?”

“I tried to stop him, but he was being too stubborn. And then he came back and cooked for me.”

“It sounds like he was just really worried about you. What happened that made him upset?”

“I don’t know! That’s the problem, hyung.” Seungyoun groans in frustration, still unable to wrap his head around the full thing. “Am I overworking him? Is that why he’s mad? But I offered to pay him extra and he said he didn’t care about getting paid.”

“And then what happened?”

“After that, he got really tense and it just felt so weird. He left really abruptly after dinner too.”

Seungwoo hums in consideration. “Seungyoun-ah, consider this. We’re close right?”

“Yeah, of course. What kind of dumb question is that?”

“Just go with it. Sometimes you buy me coffee right?”

“Yeah…?” Seungyoun responds hesitantly, unsure where this is going.

“What if I said that I felt bad and insisted that I pay you back for each and every one?”

“But why would you do that?” Seungyoun whines, distressed as if Seungwoo had actually gone and done just that.

“Relax, it’s just hypothetical. But it upsets you, right?” He pauses to wait for confirmation, receiving it when Seungyoun frantically nods back at him. “Why?”

“Because! We’re close! A dollar or two shouldn’t matter and if you focus that much on every single penny, it makes it seem like our friendship is just some sort of business transaction!”

“Now, think about what happened with Yohan again.”

Seungyoun’s eyes widen in realization. Had that been why Yohan was upset? Did he think that Seungyoun didn’t care about him as anything more than just a bodyguard, that it was nothing more than a job?

“I screwed up,” Seungyoun declares, though it’s mostly just directed at himself.

“Just talk to him,” Seungwoo advises, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“Seungwoo-hyung, you didn’t see him. He acted like nothing was wrong, but he was just so down. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“It seems like he cares about you a lot.”

“I care about him too!”

“Something tells me you care for him as more than just a friend. Am I right?”

“What? I—what makes you think that?”

“Seungyoun, you know the company has an open dating policy, right? As your manager, I’d fully support you, and more importantly, as your friend, I just want to see you happy.”

“I appreciate that, but I can’t date Yohan.”

“You didn’t deny liking him though,” Seungwoo points out. “What’s stopping you?”

“Yohan is adorable and kind and talented and _perfect_ and he deserves someone who can treat him properly. I can barely even go outside during the day without hiding behind a disguise. I wouldn’t be able to properly take him on any dates. We would have to sneak around all the time and I can't ask that of him. He deserves better than that.”

“Don’t you think that’s up for him to decide?” Seungwoo probes gently. “I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but it seems like he cares about you a lot too. What if he thinks you’re worth going through all of that for?”

“And what if he doesn’t?”

“Look, you’ll only really know if you ask him, but it seems to me like you have a pretty good chance. Just think about it, okay?”

Seungyoun is still deep in thought, a thousand opposing arguments running through his mind and making a mess of his brain, when Seungwoo’s phone buzzes from the table, lighting up with multiple notifications.

Quickly picking it up, he scans through the messages and looks back at Seungyoun apologetically. “Wooseokie’s wondering where I am. I should probably go soon.”

“That’s okay, hyung. Thank you for coming over.”

As he stands up from the couch, Seungwoo reaches a hand over to affectionately ruffle Seungyoun’s hair. “I’m always here for you, okay?”

“I know. Thanks, hyung.”

With one last reassuring smile, Seungwoo is gone and as soon as the door closes behind him, the apartment feels suffocatingly quiet once again. The silence makes it harder to ignore the thoughts swirling through his head.

He screwed up. He knows that now, but it still doesn’t tell him how to go about fixing things.

His mind replays Yohan’s words over and over again in his head, slowly drowning out any voice of reason. All he can picture is how hurt Yohan had seemed, though he tried to keep it concealed, the way his usually bright eyes seemed to dull and the cheerful lilt of his voice replaced with traces of sadness.

It doesn’t help that he’s residing in the very room where it happened, each glance at his dining table reminding him of the scene that had played out there just before. Unable to think straight, he figures he might as well go to the the one place where he always feels safe. His studio.

It’s late enough at night that it’s too dark to see clearly, so he thinks it’s safe to leave the house without his usual mask and sunglasses. The walk to his studio is short and he knows it like the back of his hand. It does feel odd not to have Yohan by his side, his recent trips all having been accompanied by the younger, but he had been doing this since long before Yohan was ever in the picture. It shouldn’t be any different now.

He doesn’t stay particularly long, his main goal really only to give himself a chance to sort out his thoughts in the safety of his studio. With some music playing in the background, his expensive speakers engulfing the room in the soothing sounds, he’s finally able to relax a bit.

He’ll call Yohan tomorrow, apologize, and tell him how he feels. If Yohan doesn’t want to continue working for him knowing that Seungyoun likes him, then he’ll respect that and give him the option to end his contract early. It would devastate him, but he owes Yohan that much.

The walk back from the studio is hardly better than the way there. Though he’s worked out a general plan, the burden feels heavier than before, now plagued by his imagination running wild with all the potential outcomes that this conversation could bring.

He’s not paying much attention to his surroundings, but the road is empty and the only sounds that fill the air are his own footsteps and the gentle rustle of the trees in the wind. That is, until he hears a sound that he’s all too familiar with. The click of a shutter.

Seungyoun freezes, not sure what to do. He doesn’t know what he could do even if he turned around and confronted the source, but he knows he can’t just walk home knowing someone is following him. Unsure of how to proceed, he tries to walk normally as to not alert them that he’s learned of their presence to prevent them from running off before he decides on a plan of action.

Not that it’s ever a good time for a scandal, but it’s even more dangerous because of his upcoming comeback. He knows he hasn’t technically done anything wrong, but he knows too well that the media is skilled at twisting the facts. Even the most harmless of actions, if caught in the wrong light, could mark the end of his career.

Seungyoun’s close to panicking when he sees a figure in the distance running towards him. It’s Yohan.

As he gets closer, he can make out that Yohan looks angry and he doesn’t know if he can handle dealing with an angry confrontation on top of whatever reporter is likely on his tail. He’s met with a surprise though because when Yohan gets closer, he runs straight past Seungyoun.

Whipping his head around to see where the younger is running off to, he sees Yohan locate a figure clad in all black, a large camera in his hands. The person who had been following him.

It happens so fast that Seungyoun barely registers it, but Yohab grabs the man by the collar and pulls him out of the shadows where he’d been hiding. He raises a leg to kick him, but right before Yohan’s foot makes contact with the man’s cheek, he stops and changes his course of direction. Instead, he kicks the camera right out of the man’s hands and it crashes to the ground, the grass on the edge of the sidewalk cushioning its fall slightly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” the man screams, running to inspect the fallen camera. “Do you have any idea how expensive this is?”

“Does it look like I care?” Yohan hisses back, seething with anger. “You’re lucky it was the camera and not you that I sent flying.”

“I’ll press charges! I’ll make you pay for this, you bastard!”

“You’re disgusting. You’re so incompetent as a reporter that you have to resort to dirty tactics like this, stalking celebrities and lurking in the shadows.”

Yohan walks over to where the man is crouched over on the ground with his camera and forcefully grabs it from his hands, taking the memory card out before tossing it back to him.

“Get out of here,” Yohan spits.

“Who the fuck are you to mess with me? I’m not going anywhere until we settle this.”

“I’m Woodz’s bodyguard and you were secretly following my client around and posing a threat. Unlike you, I’m actually competent at my job, so I did as I saw fit. If you’re still not satisfied,” Yohan says, raising his fists. “I can settle this by giving you a broken arm so you can’t use your camera to invade other people’s privacy again.”

The man scoffs, but seems to sense the danger in the threat, quickly brushing himself off and running off, but not without muttering a few curses under his breath.

With the man gone, Seungyoun slowly walks towards Yohan who is frozen in place, breathing heavily as if still trying to contain his anger.

“Yohan,” he calls nervously, not sure exactly where their relationship stands at the moment. “T-thank you. For saving me.”

“Seungyoun-hyung,” Yohan says sternly. “How could you have been so stupid? What were you even thinking?”

“I—”

Yohan doesn’t let him defend himself, cutting him off. “I told you to call me!” he yells. “What would have happened if I hadn’t been passing by and seen you? What if he wasn’t some sleazy reporter and was actually more of a threat?”

“Yohan, I—”

“What if you—” Yohan’s voice cracks, his words barely a whisper when it returns. “What if you had gotten hurt?”

“I’m sorry,” Seungyoun says sheepishly, hating to see Yohan upset and even more so knowing he’s the cause of it. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“You were upset earlier and besides, I just needed a place to think by myself. My apartment was too distracting.” The mention of his apartment brings attention to the fact that they’re still standing outside, in the middle of the sidewalk. “Ah, wait, we should probably go inside.”

Yohan nods hesitantly, letting himself be pulled along. They’re not far from the apartment complex and the walk is short, but the silence is still uncomfortable. There’s still too many things left to be said, making the air heavy and suffocating.

When they enter the apartment, they both settle down on the couch, but the empty space between them feels awkward and unnatural.

“Hyung,” Yohan calls, breaking the silence and resuming where their conversation cut off. “I’m sorry for how I left earlier. I didn’t mean to make you think that I was upset at you. But you still should’ve called me! If I hadn’t been searching for you anyway, I wouldn’t have even been there!”

“You were searching for me?”

“I texted you because I forgot to return your credit card earlier and asked if you wanted me to bring it back. I got worried when you didn’t respond, so I thought I’d come in person.”

“Oh. Sorry, I guess I didn’t really check my phone.”

“You didn’t wear a mask or sunglasses either! You need to be more careful!”

“It was dark out! I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

“But it was!” Yohan shouts, frustrated. “Why am I even here if you don’t let me protect you properly?”

“Because I want you here. Because I like having you around.”

“Seungyoun-hyung…”

“Yohan, I’m serious. I’m sorry about earlier and if I made it seem like I thought of you as nothing more than my bodyguard because that’s not true. I care about you a lot, probably more than I should.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Yohan, I like you a lot. Not as my bodyguard, but just as you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way and if it makes you uncomfortable, then I understand if you want to quit, but I just had to tell you.”

“You really are stupid, hyung,” Yohan sighs.

“Wha—”

Seungyoun’s question is cut off when Yohan suddenly presses his lips against his. Seungyoun is too shocked to reciprocate and just freezes, eyes widened in shock.

Yohan pulls away, glancing up at him nervously. Not a moment later, Seungyoun wraps a hand around Yohan’s neck and pulls him back in, kissing him properly this time.

“Does this mean you like me too?” Seungyoun asks.

“I’ve liked you for ages. I can’t believe you were too dense to notice.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true!”

Seungyoun lets out a small “humph” in response. “But Yohan-ah, are you okay with this?”

“With what?”

“Dating me might be weird. We’d probably have to sneak around all the time and I won’t be able to take you on proper dates.”

“I don’t need any of that, hyung. I’m fine just spending time with you the way we are now.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to regret this or—”

Yohan prompty cuts him off, silencing him with another kiss. “I promise I won’t regret it. I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

“Me too,” Seungyoun smiles. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still a little bit worried, but he trusts Yohan. He wants to believe everything will work out.

“Ah, but hyung, I forgot. I came to give you back your credit card.”

“Does that mean you’ll leave after you do?” Seungyoun pouts.

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you kept it though. I have other cards.”

“Are you trying to make me your sugar baby?” Yohan laughs.

“No! You can just think of it as boyfriend privileges.”

“Good, because if anything, you’re the baby in this relationship.”

“Yah! I’m older than you!”

“You’re also the one who who can barely take care of himself and has a giant Ryan plushie in his bedroom.”

“That was a gift from a fan!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, hyung.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t want you here if you’re gonna bully me like this,” Seungyoun says petulantly.

“Fine, I’ll just leave then.” Yohan jokingly stands up from the couch, but he doesn’t get very far.

“No!” Seungyoun grabs Yohan’s arm and forcefully pulls him back. He stumbles slightly, falling directly into Seungyoun’s lap.

“I’m getting mixed messages from you, hyung,” he laughs.

“Stay. Please.” Seungyoun wraps his arms around Yohan, pulling him closer until he’s buried in his neck.

“Okay, hyung. I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

Seungyoun wonders if it would be too much to ask Yohan to stay forever.

* * *

Leaning back against the couch, Seungyoun smiles to himself watching a cute puppy video on his phone. If he’s being honest, the reason he likes this particular channel so much is because the puppy reminds him a bit of Yohan.

“I can believe you’re making me do the dishes while you’re just watching videos on your phone,” Yohan grumbles from the kitchen.

“We had a deal! I won the game fair and square!”

“Still! I’m a guest here!”

“Please, you spend so much time here that you practically live here. You’re far from a guest at his point,” Seungyoun counters. “I miss the Yohan that insisted on doing all my chores for me. What ever happened to him?”

“He got tired of dealing with you,” Yohan says, placing the last of the dishes on the drying rack and walking over to join Seungyoun on the couch. “I don’t remember signing up for this disrespect when I agreed to be your bodyguard.”

“But you did sign up for it when you agreed to be my boyfriend.”

“I want a refund.”

Seungyoun hits his shoulder in retaliation. “How could you say that? I’m so hurt.”

“You’re so dramatic, hyung. You should ask your company to get you more acting offers,” he teases even as he’s snuggling up against Seungyoun, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“You’re so mean to me. You’re supposed to protect me, not attack me like this.” Seungyoun turns his head away from Yohan, sulking.

Chuckling, the younger simply places a hand on Seungyoun’s cheek, coaxing him back towards him before planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“There. I kissed it better. Happy?”

Seungyoun nods his head cutely and Yohan laughs at his boyfriend’s childishness. Who would’ve thought that the famous artist Woodz, always capturing everyone’s attention with his charismatic stage presence, was actually just a big, whiny baby?

“Hyung, how’s your new song coming along?”

“I still want to tweak some things. I want it to be perfect.”

“I can’t believe you won’t let me listen to it. I’m your boyfriend, shouldn’t I get special privileges?”

“I think you get quite enough privileges as it is.”

“But you even let Seungwoo-hyung listen to it!” Yohan whines. Now, it’s his turn to be sulky.

“I needed another opinion on it and Seungwoo-hyung is different.”

“Still, how could you choose anyone else over your boyfriend? I should be the one to hear it first, not the last! I should be special!”

“You _are_ special. That’s exactly why you can’t hear it until it’s done.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense! How am I special if you don’t even let me listen to it when Seungwoo-hyung can?”

“Seungwoo-hyung is allowed to listen to it because the song isn’t about him.”

“I-it’s about me?”

“Who else am I supposed to write a sappy love song about? My other secret boyfriend?”

“Hyung!” Yohan yells in indignation, hitting Seungyoun’s arm with a series of light punches.

“Ow! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, but stop hitting me!” Seungyoun laughs, rubbing the spot that Yohan had hit when he finally relents. “You’re too strong.”

“Of course. I’m your bodyguard, I have to be strong enough to protect you.”

“You say that and yet this is the second time today that you’ve attacked me today.”

“What? Are you gonna fire me then?”

“No. I’m not letting you escape that easily. I’m keeping you.”

“You’re talking about me like I’m a pet.”

“Yeah, you’re a puppy. _My_ puppy.” Seungyoun brings a hand up to pat Yohan’s head affectionately, as if to prove his point.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, I really do.”

* * *

The official song won’t be out for a while now, but after Yohan’s constant badgering, Seungyoun has no choice but to give in and let him listen to it early anyway. He really can’t say no to those puppy-dog eyes.

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, glancing at Yohan to see his reaction. The younger has a loving smile on his face, but doesn’t give much else away as he takes in the lyrics and the melodies.

As soon as the last note of the song fades away, Seungyoun looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to voice his thoughts.

Instead, Yohan simply stands and walks over to cup Seungyoun’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

It says more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, thank you so so much for reading!!! i'm actually really proud of this fic hehe
> 
> i was slightly tempted to wait for seungyoun's album to come out so i could pull songs/lyrics from there but i was too impatient T^T also i didn't plan this at all but i found out today that it's been exactly 1 year since the creation of our spicy pork duo, so let's just say this fic is to celebrate that!!!
> 
> also random fun fact: i originally wrote that the camera had shattered but as someone who treasures my camera very much it physically pained me when i read it over so i decided to spare the poor camera
> 
> (and sa if you're reading this thank you for helping me with ideas and letting me scream in your dms, i love youuuu)
> 
> i would be very happy if you let me know your thoughts!!! come scream with me (about younyoh or anything else) on twt @wooloodz


End file.
